Victor Cannerts
Victor Cannerts is a main character in Season 1 of Containment. Biography Victor Cannerts is a doctor working with the CDC. He is located in the Atlanta Midtown Hospital when the outbreak occurs and liaises with Sabine Lommers, providing information on the virus. Victor was a medical progeny and his parents sent him to America to study medicine. Victor met and was mentored by Sabine's husband, Dr. MacIntyre, who he considered a second father to him. Victor was framed by Sabine for creating the virus, and persecuted by those within the Cordon for his alleged role in the outbreak. Season 1 Pilot Day 1 of the outbreak, he interviews Dr. Rita Sanders after learning that she has contracted some form of virus. He then holds a conference with several important officials of Atlanta. He informs them of the Syrian man that is believed to be patient zero. Dr. Cannerts suggests that they lock down the Atlanta Midtown Hospital until they can confirm the initial carrier. He declares the virus as being extremely pathogenic, highly contagious and fatal in 100% of its victims. He later discovers that it's a modified version of Influenza. After Sayid is put into isolation, Cannerts holds a detailed timetable of the symptoms; however he tells the officials and Lommers that Sayid has died before Dr Sanders and her boyfriend, which is not true because Katie and Jake saw both bodies at the morgue just after having left Sayid. He also mentions having found a vial with traces of biological agent in Sayid's belongings, making him Patient Zero. I To Die, You To Live On night 1 he videotapes the postmortem of Sayid Nassir, in full protective garment. He says he will begin the internal examination as it is retransmitted. While cutting through Sayid's engorged spleen, blood bursts onto his visor and uniform. He is introduced to Lex by Lommers and tells him that he has 5 family members of Sayid under lockdown, as well as 2 doctors, 2 nurses, and Britney. He then asks Jake for assistance to collect evidence from the Nassir family. When asked by Katie who has the authority to release her and her class, he answers that if the danger is over he and his associates at the CDC will make that call. She then asks why the TV said that Sayid had died first and he answers that it is because of his immune system, which doesn't convince Katie. He calls Lommerts and Lex to tell them about the new patients, which makes 7 people exposed in isolation in addition to Britney, whom he believes does have hay fever. He later tells Katie that the hospital lockdown will be over the day after so the parents living within the Cordon can get their kids; but the city quarantine has been extended. Be Angry at the Sun He reopens the hospital and checks infected people in, and tries to convince Bert to come back later with more rats so that he can do more testing. He shows Jake that there is barely any space left in isolation and asks him to incinerate the bodies, explaining that the virus stops a few hours after death. He tries to reassure Katie about Thomas being put into isolation, because the exposure to the virus is unsure but Katie tells him that he is not good at false optimism. Later, he appears in the corridor in which Katie tries to prevent Thomas' father, who is armed, to take Thomas home, and says 911 and Jake aren't answering. After Bert resolves the conflict, Thomas goes home with his father.. He is in videoconference with other doctors from all over the country when his Internet connection cuts. Lommerts then calls to announce that she cut the Internet and phone lines within the Cordon but he will get a secure Internet and phone line the next day. With Silence and Tears He comes across a panic-stricken Katie, who has seen the dozens of bodies in the lobby and he explains that the hospital is now entirely dedicated to combat the virus. When Katie explains she needed medication (Zenquell), he asks how long she has been diagnosed but she doesn't answer; he then says he will have a look at the medication they have. He then gets back to testing rats. He can't find Katie's medicine but offers to look for something comparable. They get interrupted by Jake, and when Katie says that the medicine they're looking for is for Britney's hay fever, he goes along with the lie. He is visibly uncomfortable when they flirt with each other. Later, Jake sees him very frustrated in the lab; Cannerts says the virus won't respond to the drugs he has and he struggles to get the drugs he needs. He gets defensive when Jake talks about the medicine Katie was looking for, but thanks him when he suggests to check out the pharmacy across the park. He says he will make a list. Jake comes back with almost everything from the list, and Cannerts explains that he is hoping to slow the virus down before finding a permanent solution. When Jake asks which medicine is Katie's, he is hesitant to tell him. He also explains Jake that if the tested rat survives longer than the control rat, it might be progress but the tested rat dies. Like a Sheep Among the Wolves Katie goes to his office and confronts him; she asks if Sanders was already sick in the morning when she was supposed to give her class a tour; Cannerts answers very vaguely. She asks her how she and her boyfriend, whom she saw in the morgue, could die before Sayid Nassir if he was really Patient Zero; and why Bert was already there for an emergency. Cannerts curtly interrupts her and immediately apologizes for it; Katie then leaves. Later, he is seen bringing Jake the body of a little girl, who Jake sent to the hospital before, mentioning that her name was Sara. Jake says he will store the teddy bear so that maybe someone can recognize it when it is all over. As of Day 7, it is mentioned that he has 35 people in isolation wards. Nothing Gold Can Stay Victor is exposed publicly by Sabine Lommers as the maker of the virus. Victor is upset by this as his parents likely saw the press conference. Jake Riley tells Victor Katie is getting worse. Victor says he hasn't found a cure, but he has found a way to slow down the virus; however, he warns it could make death even more painful for Katie. Katie agrees to the treatment, and Victor confesses his failings to her. Katie tells him he has to take responsibility for his actions. Victor says he knows that, and says he hopes Katie lives. Victor gives Katie pain medication as she gets progressively worse. Katie starts hemmorhaging internally, and Victor says she will be dead soon. He gives Jake a hazmat suit, so he can be there to comfort Katie as she dies. Physical Appearance Victor is tall and slender with black hair and dark eyes. He is often wearing a long white lab coat. Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * I To Die, You To Live * Be Angry At the Sun * With Silence and Tears * Nothing Gold Can Stay Media Images Season1_promotional_002.jpg Victorcannerts_featured_002.jpg Videos Containment - Season 1 - George Young Interview Trivia * Victor is located inside the Cordon when the outbreak occurs. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inside Cordon Category:CDC Category:Atlanta Midtown Hospital